Monkeys and Discussions
by Watch Hound
Summary: In which 20 year old Wallabee Beatles gets into an ugly fight with his girlfriend and finds a suitable solution for their dispute. 3/4


Monkeys and Discussions 

Part of the Fragmented Charm collection. This also includes; Concerts and Trains, Advices and Discoveries and Sandcastles and Scaredycats.

Summary: In which 20 year old Wallabee Beatles gets into an ugly fight with his girlfriend and has a suitable solution for their dispute. 3 / 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

-How did I become so obnoxious?

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty…-_

* * *

Wallabee Beatles was currently pressing the palms of his hands against both his ears in order to avoid the disturbingly loud volume of his girlfriend's voice. Her beautiful complexion was twisted and marred into streaks of violence and anger. He didn't know what he exactly did to tick her off like this, but these little fights of theirs were happening occasionally and they frightened him in their magnitude.

"Wallabee, how could you?!" Kuki threw the vase with flowers he gotten her a few days ago onto the wooden furnished planks of the floor.

Fragments of glass flung themselves all around the place and the water crawled in between the nerves of the parquet. The blonde couldn't take the scene in front of him any longer and before he fully realized his reaction, his voice rose to match his girlfriend's in rage and the insults were being catapulted towards each other.

"What did Ah do then? 'Cause ya always complain! Always!" She choked back a sob, glared viciously at him and opened her mouth to reply.

"My Rainbow Monkey! My orange Rainbow Monkey! You threw it in the trash!" His eyes widened when he noticed the object of her fury.

"Ya get freakin' mad at me for a monkey? A freakin' toy?!" His disbelief was coloring his voice and she nodded wildly.

"You knew how much that stuffed animal meant to me!" The Asian girl squinted her eyes closed and a few tears rolled down her flustered cheeks.

"It's a toy! A toy!" Wally, who was standing right next to the green sofa, grabbed a cushion and threw it against the fireplace, knocking down a few statues on the shelf above it.

"A MEMORY!" The Japanese woman roared and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Stop bein' such a baby, Kooks!" He knew right that instant he made a huge mistake by calling her a baby and started showering her with apologies.

"Ah am sorry… Ah didn't mean too…" Unfortunately for the Aussie they were to no avail and she glanced at him with such passion, he gulped in fear.

"Oh, so now… -sniffles- I.. I AM.. the baby?" Kuki wallowed in her sorrow for a moment before renewing her speech.

"I.. I never complain –a choked sound- when.. when you do something.. so.. so incredibly –sniffles- stupid. Who's.. the real.. baby?" He glanced at the floor, remarking the sparkling remains of the vase.

"Ah just want to protect ya." His mumble was almost inaudible but it resonated in Kuki's eardrum.

"From who? Not.. Not every… -another choked sound- wants to.. wants to hurt me! You.. You always drag me away.. from every person.. I meet! You're immature!!" Her last word punched him hard on the chest and he turned around.

"Am gonna sleep at Hoagie's house.. Ya need to calm down." Although it was still in the early afternoon, he knew better than to budge into her personal space.

The Japanese woman sank onto her knees and buried her face into her hands, which were covered in the fabric of his orange hoodie, and sobbed with all her might. A shiver ran over his spine, when Wally stumbled out of the living room and softly closed the mahogany door behind him. He entered the hallway of their apartment and looked sadly at the smiling portrait next to the umbrella box. The green-eyed man traced the beaming face of a teenaged Kuki with his fingertips before opening the front door.

"Don't leave me! Wally!" She cried out when the door slammed shut and sobbed even harder.

Kuki was furious at him for throwing her favorite –and only- Rainbow Monkey away with his careless attitude, but she didn't want him to leave her at all. She might of overreacted but his insult stung like a bitter aftertaste in her mouth and she dully stood up. Walking over to the ancillary room with all the cleaning material, the Japanese woman grabbed a broomstick and the vacuum cleaner, started removing the larger shards of glass from the floor and scraped the other pieces on one pile before sucking them up with the vacuum cleaner.

Meanwhile, the blonde stood in front of the porch of his best friend's house and knocked softly. Wondered at the sudden appearance, Hoagie allowed him to enter and immediately they started discussing the recent events. The brown-haired man scolded Wally for such a stupid move but also tried to find a solution to make things better.

"You're an idiot." It was the third time the remark came across the conversation, but the Australian merely nodded in agreement.

"Ah know! But what am Ah supposed to do now? Ah don't know how Ah can ever make this right 'gain." He sighed deeply and the kind blue eyes of Hoagie observed him in compassion.

"Well, you can try to get her another one of those toys. Same color, brand and fabrication." He scratched his chin and was deeply lost in thought whether eBay could prove to be a solution.

"Nah, she only wants that stupid orange one for some reason." His accent laced his words with a hint of regret.

"Well, I suggest you go get it back. I'm sure they'll be willing to allow you to search for it." Emerald orbs blinked slowly before Wally embraced Hoagie with enthusiasm.

"Ya're a genius!" Grinning widely, the brunette patted his friend comfortably on the back.

"Or so I've been told numerous times." At that exact moment, his girlfriend walked down the stairs and furrowed a black eyebrow.

"Don't give 'em an ego. Please, he's awful already." Abby smirked playfully at him and he smiled back.

"You really want to see awful?" Hoagie winked at the Afro-American girl and she shyly scratched her neck.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Thus, the blonde said his goodbyes from his –hormone-filled- friends and made his way to the dump.

His feet absentmindedly lead him to his destination, the horrid smell of waste, trash and ashes rummaging in his nostrils and filling his brain with disgust. Wally bit the inside of his cheek and made his way to a small office, in which a rather obese man with a worn out lumberjack shirt was reading a doubtful magazine, and knocked politely against the wood of the door.

"Can I help ya?" The man scratched his stomach and glanced at the bewildered Australian with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Yeah, Ah was wondering if Ah could take a look around… Ah kind of lost something here by accident." His confidence regained the upper hand again and he regarded the man on the small chair intensely.

"Go 'head." His eyes drifted back to the obscene magazine and Wally left the room silently but not before uttering his appreciation.

Stumbling through the mountains of dirt and waste, the green-eyed man finally found the remains of the toy. The odor of the stuffed animal was absolutely horrendous, the fur was coated with a dubious color but nonetheless, the Rainbow Monkey was smiling gratefully at the blonde. Grinning in triumph, Wally hugged the monkey to his chest, after making sure no one could see him. He made his way down the metal, the wood, the rotten food and other more disastrous things, smiled at the retreating sun and quickly walked out of the dump.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before fumbling with the keys of his apartment building. Softly calling out Kuki's name, the Australian left his bad smelling coat in the hallway and entered the living room with a worried look plastered across his features. His green eyes glanced at the cleansed floor, at the empty shelf above the fireplace, which was actually fake, and lastly at the sofa.

"Kooks?" Wally was certainly worried now.

"Wally! Never leave me again!" She jumped out of the kitchen and flung her arms around the back of his neck.

"Hey…" He murmured shyly all of a sudden and his fingers tightened around the fabric of the toy.

"You smell… Bad!" The Aussie turned around and was content to see her happy smile.

"Ah got ya toy back." Handing her the Rainbow Monkey, he rubbed the back of his head and squinted his eyes close.

"You're the best!" Kuki yelled out and again wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do need a bath…" She said softly, released him from her hold and whirled a lock of raven black hair around her index finger.

"Yeah.. Ah figured." Wally noticed happily she was wearing his old orange hooded sweater.

"You and the Rainbow Monkey can take a bath together!" Her laughter mirthfully rang inside the living room and he scowled at the thought of sharing a tub with that stuffed animal.

At least things were normal again.

_

* * *

_

-I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me

_I cannot be without you, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you,_

_I'm sorry-_

* * *

Lyrics by Pink, Please don't leave me. I don't own it.

Characters aren't mine either, you know.

Reviews however…


End file.
